Sem Sentido
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Shura é o amor de Saga. Só que o cavaleiro de gêmeos cometeu um erro. Será preciso perdoar para poderem voltar a ficar em paz. Desafio NFF Reconciliação


**Sem Sentido**

[IMG] http : / / i54. Photobucket . com /albums /g 99/ shiryuforever94 / Signs / Capasemsentido . jpg [/ IMG]

(tirem os espaços para verem a capa)

Título: Sem Sentido

Autor: ShiryuForever94

Fandom: Saint Seiya

Categoria: Challenge Abril/2010, Reconciliação, Slash M/M, Saga e Shura, POV de Saga

Advertências: Insinuação de sexo

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Shura é o amor de Saga. Só que o cavaleiro de gêmeos cometeu um erro. Será preciso perdoar para poderem voltar a ficar em paz.

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash/yaoi, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não é meu, lógico, porque se fosse... Eu tornaria o anime completamente inadequado para menores e incluiria lemons em todos os capítulos. Bem, todos os cavaleiros estão vivos e felizes, ou nem tanto. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada, Toei, Bandai, Shueisha, Long Jump, Playarte etc.

Esta é uma fanfiction, ou seja, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos

Tema adulto, relacionamento homossexual entre homens, por favor não leia, não perca seu tempo, se não é sua praia. Não tenho preconceito com opção sexual de ninguém e adoraria que o mundo fosse mais simples. Sem flammers, baixarias e crises histéricas ok? Se Saga e Shura são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade.

Dedicatória: para Theka Tsukihiro, que nunca deixou de me incentivar a voltar ao fandom.

**Sem Sentido**

**SAGA POV**

Sem sentido.

Sem sentir.

Nada faz sentido.

Nada sinto.

Sem você.

De onde veio tanto amor e tanta dor?

Ora, de onde... Do inferno.

O INFERNO!

Sem você.

Por que não pude ser quem você amava?

Embora você já me tenha dito tantas vezes que me ama...

Por que não pude ser fiel quando ser infiel seria a única coisa que você jamais perdoaria?

Deitei-me com alguém na sua ausência.

Fiz sexo, sem amor, apenas por prazer.

Eu o deixei enraivecido.

Quando você soube, e soube por mim, simplesmente minha propalada segurança sumiu.

Eu o deixei furioso.

Só que não é isso que me apavora.

O que me dá medo é a falta de reação com que fui recebido por você alguns dias depois.

Já estamos juntos há tempo suficiente para eu saber que preciso me afastar uns dias quando brigamos. Sua fúria é proporcional ao seu poder, Shura.

Por que você não me cortou, fatiou, atacou? Por que simplesmente virou as costas e foi embora? Por que Shura?

Deixou-me sozinho na Arena uma semana depois que lhe contei. Como se eu não fosse nada.

A sensação de vazio perdura até agora.

Eu sei que fiz algo imperdoável.

Eu sei o quanto você preza a fidelidade.

Só que você ficou três meses fora.

TRÊS MESES!

Sem mandar nenhuma notícia.

Sem que eu soubesse mais o que fazer nas noites solitárias.

E eu saí.

Eu fui andar por aí.

Eu fui...

Me perder.

E demorei tanto a me encontrar.

Encontrar-me em você.

Shura.

Eu sou um dos mais poderosos cavaleiros de Atena e eu...

Sou tão fraco sem você.

Eu...

Por que eu não soube compreender que muitas vezes precisamos ficar sem manter contato algum com ninguém e isso inclui quem amamos?

Talvez porque eu seja um transgressor nato de regras e mesmo quando exigem silêncio total eu sempre dou um jeito de mandar algum sinal de vida para você. Eu mando ao menos uma mensagem de celular.

Mas não você.

Tão ligado às regras e tão obediente, que você não pisaria a linha divisória entre vontade e dever, não é mesmo?

Já foi um grande avanço que tenha esquecido a idéia de ser um espanhol casado e feliz com filhos com alguma serva ou amazona. Já foi demais quando você aceitou...

O inferno nos mostrou que não é tudo tão claro assim.

Ficamos lá tão sozinhos, em meio ao treinamento para suportarmos as sapuris negras. Em meio àquela montanha de corpos e almas, àquele cheiro, àquela falta de cor, de luz, de calor.

Pela primeira vez em minha vida eu compreendi que a solidão que antes sentia não era nada perto da desolação e morte do meikai.

E eu me fiz frágil ante a face inacessível de Camus.

E eu me fiz perdido ante sua face que apenas enxergava o dever, Shura.

E descobri-me passional, sentimental e capaz de chorar de desespero. Uma dor tão profunda que eu vi minha alma partida ameaçar a volta daquele ente perigoso que me custou a vida terrena contra Atena.

Então você me estendeu a mão e tentou sorrir.

E eu me agarrei a você na esperança de sobreviver um pouco mais, de cumprir minha missão.

Você e Camus me escolheram como líder, mas eu segui seus preceitos, sua força e sua luz, Shura.

Então por que agora só penso em correr?

Correr.

Para bem longe de seu olhar firme, de sua postura altiva e de suas poucas palavras.

Para bem longe da culpa que me assola e me persegue e me tolda a inteligência que todo mundo diz que tenho.

Corro sem destino pela Grécia. Corro buscando algo que sei onde está. Eu sei onde você está.

Sei que sua casa pode ser um pouco escura e um tanto sem graça.

Só que, toda a graça de sua casa está em seu olhar verde como o jade.

Toda a graça de minha vida está em seu olhar verde como esmeralda.

O que eu fiz? Por que fiz? O que eu vou fazer?

Vagueio nos altos escarpados próximos à praia, Antipaxos é uma ilha de turismo, mas a essa hora, com essa vegetação aqui em cima, ninguém me verá. Não vejo nada, nem ninguém, mesmo porque é madrugada e não há ninguém aqui.

Ou não havia.

- "Saga?"

É um sonho? É uma peça que está sendo pregada? O que... Eu... Você... Eu...

- "Por que foge de mim, Saga?"

É ele! Por Atena, como ele me achou? Estou numa praia distante, fora da aglomeração normal de pessoas nesta época do ano. Na verdade, o horário me favorece.

- "Eu sou um cavaleiro talentoso, sou um homem bastante centrado. Por que está fugindo de mim, Saga? Por que não pode conversar comigo e chegarmos a um acordo? Eu esquecerei, desde que você admita. Desde que diga..."

- "Dizer o que, Shura? Admitir o que? Eu já lhe disse, eu tive a coragem de contar a você."

- "Diga que me ama. Diga novamente que sua vida é totalmente diferente por que eu estou nela. Diga apenas que eu sou tudo para você. Seu orgulho é imenso, mas nosso amor também é... Apenas... Diga."

- "Seu maluco! Você é louco, Shura. Totalmente insano. Por que não diz algo antes, para mim?" Por que ele não diz apenas que me perdoa?

- "Por que foi você quem me traiu e quero que me diga que foi apenas um fato isolado, que não vive sem mim, que não quer viver sem mim."

- "Se eu ainda preciso dizer, creio que tenho feito algo errado esses meses todos." Estou na defensiva. O único homem que me põe na defensiva. Eu te amo tanto, Shura.

- "Você sempre sabe o que dizer, sabe o que esperamos que diga, eu sou calado demais e admito isso. Então o que há conosco que agora sou eu quem está falando tanto?"

Ele tem razão. Geralmente, neste relacionamento que tinha tudo para dar errado, eu falo, ele escuta. Eu digo, ele apenas concorda ou não, mas agora... – "Não há nada errado conosco, Shura."

- "Então por que não foi em minha casa dizer-me que sentia muito? Que não fará nunca mais algo assim?"

- "Eu fui até lá." Sim, eu fui... Morto de remorso e vergonha.

- "Foi apenas me dizer o que fez. Apenas jogou tudo em meu rosto. Só isso."

- "E, também, eu não sei se nunca mais farei algo assim, Shura, não posso mentir desse jeito, não para você."

- "Sua sinceridade é sua melhor defesa, sempre. Sabia? É algo que gosto muito em você. Por mais erros que cometa, você não mente. Isso me atrai."

Ele parece ter acordado com o dom da palavra hoje. Estou boquiaberto.

- "Deixei você sem fala, Saga?"

Shura está bonito como sempre, apenas que agora veste uma calça jeans clara e uma camisa polo preta que destaca seus músculos perfeitos. Não consigo dizer nada.

Nada.

- "O que vai ser, Saga?"

- "Como assim?"

- "Quanto tempo mais para você vir me dizer que cometeu um engano e que me quer de volta?"

- "Eu já disse."

- "Não, Saga, não ouviu o que eu disse ainda há pouco? Você atirou em meu rosto sua infidelidade e não ousou ficar para ver minhas lágrimas. Você disse tudo de chofre no dia em que eu cheguei morto de saudades e o procurei para beijar você. Você teve a dignidade de não querer minha boca, nem meu abraço, apenas me afastou de você com o olhar desviando do meu e eu soube que havia algo muito errado."

- "Você chorou por minha causa?" Ele já chorou, obviamente, mas por minha causa? Eu fiz isso a você, Shura?

- "Não sou homem para ter meios sentimentos. Sua traição doeu em minha alma, mas já tenho certeza que ficar sem você doerá bem mais. Eu o aceito do jeito que é, Saga. Não vou perguntar com quem foi, nem quando foi, nada disso. Eu acredito em nosso relacionamento, mas preciso que você também acredite ou não vai dar certo."

Ele é sério, Capricórnio sempre foi sério. Suas palavras muitas vezes são duras e diretas, um homem profundamente confiável. E eu não quero perdê-lo. O que eu digo a ele? Finalmente tenho coragem de encarar os verdes toldados de tristeza dele. A lua tinha que estar em sua plenitude hoje? O vento traça caminhos como pequenos dedos pelos fios de cabelo escuro do meu namorado.

- "Por que, Shura?" Na verdade, quero perguntar por que ele me ama, mas não consegui terminar a frase.

- "Não estou com humor para seus jogos de palavras, Saga. O que exatamente quer saber?"

Pelo que vejo, não vou conseguir me safar dessa conversa com perguntas cheias de ângulos e curvas, não vou conseguir escapar do tom acusatório dele apenas sorrindo. Eu já fiz algumas coisas que ele não gostou, mas jamais o havia traído.

- "Foi a primeira vez que o traí, Shura."

- "E será a última?"

Ele não desvia o olhar, sua voz não treme, ele está dominando a situação. Ele é forte, e digno. Ninguém jamais deu notícia de Shura haver cometido algum deslize em sua vida. Eu não considero que nossa missão no meikai foi um deslize na vida dele, nem mesmo a morte de Shaka. Era apenas o que devíamos fazer.

A morte de Aiolos? Não. Foi uma trama bem feita que o levou àquilo, não vou nem considerar isso. Mesmo porque, fui eu... Sim, fui eu quem... Estou me perdendo.

Mantenho o olhar firme no semblante fechado dele. Ele tem as mãos no bolso e parece relaxado, mas sei que não está. Há um fio de tensão invisível na coluna dele, todo o cenho franzido me diz que ele não está a fim de brincadeira, nem de sair daqui sem respostas. Firme como uma rocha. Shura de Capricórnio.

- "Saga, você não acha nada estranho que sendo eu o traído tenha vindo em busca de satisfações, tenha procurado você e esteja aqui implorando uma resposta? Não acha mesmo estranho?"

Meus pés andam para perto dele. Sinto-me pequeno e indefeso, o que é bem esquisito para um homem de quase um metro e noventa de altura. – "Por que me ama?" Finalmente sou direto.

- "Por que me traiu? O que não há em mim que precise buscar por aí?"

Novamente o semblante sério dele me assusta e enfeitiça. Ele não demonstra nada, nenhum tipo de emoção porque cheguei mais perto. Ele está zangado, apesar de estar plácido, está zangado, talvez furioso. Eu tenho que tomar cuidado. A zanga de Shura é páreo para um terremoto.

- "Eu não sei ao certo, Shura." A resposta mais sincera e inútil que eu arrumei.

- "DESGRACIADO!"

A postura de Shura se parte em pedaços. O sotaque dele ao falar em espanhol é bonito e mete medo ao mesmo tempo. Ele raramente fala em espanhol, pois poucos entendem no Santuário, prefere o grego ou o inglês, às vezes francês, mas tem cuidado com sua língua natal. Para ele estar falando assim, realmente está perdendo o controle. E ele sem controle é extremamente perigoso. A ira em seus olhos é tão assustadora que eu dou um passo para trás. Ele está... Está muito, MUITO zangado.

- "Shura, eu... Eu não sei dizer!"

- "Se não sabe dizer, então por que fez? Você é tão inconstante, infantil e me tem em tão baixa conta que nem ao menos um motivo você tem?"

A tristeza dele aparece no corpo que estremece apesar dele tentar se manter firme. A tristeza dele aparece no brilho esverdeado de lágrimas que sei que ele não quer derramar e também nas mãos crispadas de pura raiva e dor.

Eu não sei o que dizer. Eu sempre sei tudo que se pode falar, mas agora, não há palavras que eu ache, que eu consiga pronunciar para acalmar o coração dele. Eu me sinto tão inútil.

- "Saga, eu sou uma pessoa de uma só palavra e apenas um caráter. Não tenho medo de ser chamado de antiquado, nem de ser apontado como um idiota sem graça que não sabe se divertir quando o assunto é farra pura e simples. Não tenho mais quinze anos, não sou adolescente, não estou procurando emoções. Você veio a mim no inferno, você me pediu amizade e depois descobrimos que não era apenas isso. Eu nunca pedi a você nada além de respeito e consideração. Se não pode me tratar da mesma maneira, seja sincero sobre isso e diga-me que sou nada além de diversão e passatempo, assim não precisarei envolver meu coração e meus sentimentos nisso e podemos ficar apenas como parceiros sexuais com todas as consequências que isso implica."

Minha vez de estremecer inteiro. Minha vez de sentir calafrios e ter muito medo. Eu não quero isso! Eu nem consigo imaginar Shura nos braços de outro alguém, porque no fundo é o que ele está dizendo! Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa!

Pulo em cima dele como um gato selvagem e o jogo no chão, caindo por cima dele e o prendendo o melhor que consigo, o que não é fácil, ele é forte, tão poderoso que poucos ousam irritá-lo. – "Não!" Eu falo bem alto, bem claramente.

- "Solte-me."

A voz dele contém ingredientes tão mesclados que não consigo traduzir os sentimentos.

- "Saga de Gêmeos, deixe de bancar um qualquer e me solte! Não sou sua propriedade e não tem o direito de me conter assim!"

Estou completamente apavorado. Estou... Louco por ele, pela fortaleza dele, pelo ar controlado e à beira do abismo que ele ostenta. Eu não devia, mas...

- "Eu te amo, Shura."

- "Blagueur!"

- "Eu também sei francês, Shura. Não estou mentindo. Não estou." Fito-o apreensivo. Preciso dizer algo mais, isso apenas não vai resolver, ele quer respostas. – "Tenho medo de compromissos, tenho horror a machucar quem amo, por isso tento me convencer que não amo ninguém, mas estou admitindo que o amo e isso para mim é algo muito importante." Finalmente minha voz colabora e eu o solto, de supetão, ergo-me e viro-me, olhando a beleza do mar que se estende solto e livre. – "Não vou suportar magoar você."

- "Você é ainda mais complicado e demente do que eu pensava."

A voz dele está calma, não sinto irritação nela, não sinto rancor e me viro para ele, novamente. Meus olhos estão claros agora, eu o amo, por isso fujo dele. Algo sem sentido, mas só que eu não sou uma pessoa normal, sou alguém cheio de opções o tempo inteiro, cheio de caminhos e de desvios. – "Shura, você me perdoa?"

Um pequeno silêncio e vejo algo que me faz perder a respiração. Ele abre os braços para mim e sorri! Ele sorri!

Atiro-me nos braços dele, apertando-o com força descomunal, procurando o cheiro dele, procurando os olhos dele e finalmente encontro aquela boca entreaberta para a minha. Nem tento ter juízo e logo estamos embolados num beijo que alguém poderia descrever como pornográfico.

Quando foi que eu pude esquecer como é estar nos braços dele? Como eu pude deixar isso para lá e me deitar com outro alguém? Eu devia estar em estado de choque ou algo assim.

O beijo que estava cada vez melhor foi interrompido por ele.

- "Vamos para casa, Saga."

- "Prefiro outro lugar."

- "Aonde quer ir, Saga?"

Vejo a interrogação no semblante dele e o beijo levemente, abraçando-o.

- "Algum lugar quente e cheio de flores, algum lugar em que eu possa sonhar com você depois que fizermos amor."

- "Está com desejo por mim, Saga?"

Ele sorri novamente e logo estou encostado numa árvore qualquer e sinto o peso da mão dele que me acaricia sobre a calça, outra desliza pelo meu corpo e minha virilidade não perde tempo e diz a ele que eu estou sim tendo uma ereção e tanto.

- "Acho que sempre tenho desejo por você, Shura."

- "Vai tentar ter desejo somente por mim, Saga?"

Ele distribui beijos no meu rosto enquanto aumenta a pressão de suas mãos e eu fico arfante e de repente estar no meio do mato em cima de um penhasco com o mar ao fundo parece o melhor lugar do mundo.

- "Posso até desejar quem quer que seja, mas vou tentar jamais trair você, isso é o mais sincero que posso ser."

Ele se afasta de mim um pouco apenas e vejo-o sorrir.

- "Como eu disse, você não mentir para mim e não fazer falsas promessas é algo que valorizo muito. E, por falar em valorizar, não vou perder algo tão precioso..."

Não entendo o que ele está dizendo até que ele abre o zíper de minha calça e se ajoelha e começa a me sugar como se eu fosse um pirulito muito doce. Céus!

- "S-Shura, estamos no meio da floresta, quer dizer... Humm..."

Como se ele pudesse responder no momento. Jogo minha cabeça para trás, sentindo o tronco firme e duro em minhas costas e solto alguns gemidos. Ele faz isso tão bem... Tão bem...

Então ele para, sem mais aviso algum e me imprensa na árvore e sinto que ele está tão excitado quanto eu. Eu o beijo, avidamente, não sei o que eu estava pensando quando eu ousei... Quando eu... Droga, não consigo pensar! Separo o beijo arfante e sentindo uma paixão insuportável por ele.

- "Shura, vamos para casa, nossa casa."

- "Moramos em templos separados." Ele responde.

- "Qualquer uma das casas é nossa casa."

- "Tenho idéia melhor. Siga-me."

Nem tenho tempo de pensar muito. Para onde... Uma montanha? Um casebre? Peraí, onde estamos?

- "Bem vindo ao meu refúgio."

Shura fechou a porta e, decididamente, passou a ser nosso refúgio.

* * *

Nota: Obrigada a quem nunca desistiu de ler e comentar, bem como agradeço àqueles que contribuíram para meu retorno. Sem cobranças, as fanfics em hiatus ainda irão demorar, preciso desenferrujar e ler tudo de novo para pegar o fio. Sorry. Abraços.


End file.
